We Write Sins and Tragedies
by xfairytaleloveex
Summary: This is a Panic! at the Disco Fan-Fic. READ FOR SUMMARY!


**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN PANIC! AT THE DISCO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM IN THIS STORY. BUT I DO OWN JAZZAY KYEW ROSS AND IZZAY DEE URIE. THIS STORY IS TOTALLY FICTIONAL, HENCE THE NAME FAN-FIC. I AM NOT SAYING ANY OF THIS IS TRUE. SO JUST READ AND ENJOY. THANK-YOU.**

**Summary:**

_**Title: We Write Sins and Tragedies.**_

This fan-fic is in the early days of P!ATD, like when they first meet and they're at the start of there freshmen year. It starts with a young girl and her brother around the age of 15. They are twins, by the names of Izzay Dee Urie and Brendon Boyd Urie. The twins lost their mother in 9/11 which caused they're father to move into a deep depression. 6 months later, their father has finally come out of that depression, but they lost so much money since he refused to work. But who could blame him? Losing so much money has now forced the family to move across the country to Las Vegas, Nevada. The siblings absolutely dread having to move all the way across the country and leave all their old friends behind, but their father tries to keep spirits high saying anything any good parent would say; "You'll meet new friends!" "It'll be a new beginning!" "We'll have fun!" The usual stuff. After finally making it to Las Vegas the twins realize their father was right all along. They meet new friends and new enemies, face love and lust, and even a few alcohol influenced fights. (Yes I realize that the drinking age is 21, but who follows rules? Plus it's in Las Vegas, lol.) I hope you'll enjoy reading this story as much as I'll enjoy writing it. Leave me some tips and comments about if I should change some of the story line or even start writing? I wouldn't want to waste my time if nobody will even enjoy it. So lots of reviews please!!

**Characters**

**Izzay Dee Urie:**

**Siblings: Brendon Boyd – Twins.**

**Age: 15.**

**Based On: Mwah aka the author.****  
**Izzay is a very shy girl when you first meet her, but opens up quite quickly after a few minutes of chit chat. She is quite random and crazy, which is mostly because she suffers from ADHD, but she is definitely not ditzy. She is quite bright and can be very creative at times, but not on the spot. If shes forced to think up something she pretty much loses all her "mojo" as she calls it. Writing lyrics and poems is her specialty, that is, if shes not out riding her skateboard. She owns the turf of any skate park she sets foot on. She's not the one to challenge. She loves scremo, emo, punk, rock, metal, heavy metal, techno, and indie. There is no way she could survive without her music. She also has an amazing voice, which she tends to hide, she hates when people hear her sing. She also loves to give people nicknames. She rarely ever calls anyone by their real name unless she barley knows them. She also suffers from OCD, and worries over many stupid things, which causes her to have violent mood swings. As you may have guessed, Izzay takes many meds or medications, or at least should. She usually neglects her prescriptions in fear of another addiction. Yes, Izzay has suffered addictions to medications before, and it almost completely destroyed her life. Aside that, she can be a huge flirt, if she knows you at least. It's mostly unintentional flirting though. As far as her appearance she is usually wearing skinny jeans, a band tee, a hoodie, and her checkered vans. Her hair is a dark brown/almost blackish color. Her eyes are always changing colors, depending on her mood. She has very fair skin and never really wears makeup beside eyeliner. She tends to wear her eyeliner very dark which makes her eyes stand out brilliantly. So overall Izzay may not be the most normal girl but, once you get to know her she becomes your best friend for life.

**Jazzalyn Kyew Ross:**

**Siblings: George Ryan - Brother.**

**Age: 15.**

**Based On: My biffle Sarah. This story would be boring without her.****  
**Jazzalyn, later known as Jazzay Kyew or just Jazzy, is quite a loud mouthed rebel. She's the girl you never ever in a million years wanna mess with unless you want your shoe shoved so far up your ass, you won't be able to walk for 6 months. You can usually find her wearing many brightly colored pieces of clothing that would totally clash, but in some odd way she makes it work. Her hair is chopped into many layers and is completely dyed purple except for her top layer which is a pitch black. She always ends up in some sort of trouble, be it for her having one of her famous outbursts or she simply started a huge argument with the teacher over how she was teaching. She always ends up being the center of attention weather she is standing on the tables in the cafeteria trying to start a riot or just screaming out the lyrics to her favorite song of the moment in the hallways. She loves pretty much any music that has a great guitar solo that she can head bang to, or lyrics she can scream to piss of the teachers. Jazzay Kyew is FAR FAR away from being your average girl, but theres just that spark of personality that just makes you fall in love all over again.

**Brendon Boyd Urie:**

**Siblings: Izzay Dee – Twins.**

**Age: 15.**

**Based On: Brendon Boyd Urie of Panic! at the Disco.****  
**Like his sister, Brendon suffers from ADHD, which also makes him extremely hyper and crazy. But it's not like he's any different when he actually takes his medications. He loves to randomly start singing, not caring who listens, and has an exceptional voice. He pretty much listens to any type of music. He is very outgoing the second you meet him. Five minutes into a conversation with him and you'll be telling him your life story, no matter how shy you are. For his appearance, Brendon is quite a skinny boy like his sister. He tends to wear tight pants, along with tight band tees. His eyes are a deep blue color. He has glasses but usually likes to wear his strange colored contacts, which are either red, white or purple. His hair comes down a little bit past his ears and is a dark brown color. It is usually messy, but in a cute way. He may be a bit odd but Brendon is that cute kind of odd. The kind that make you wanna just grab him and give him a big old bear hug. Brendon is one of those boys that don't come around very often, and that you never want to see leave. He will have you head over heels in no time.

**George Ryan Ross III:**

**Siblings: Jazzalyn Kyew - Sister.**

**Age: 15.**

**Based on: George Ryan Ross III of Panic! at the Disco.****  
**George, usually known as Ryan or Ry, is extremely shy when you first meet him. He tends to stutter or slur his words when starting his conversations with girls. Haha, yes little Ry-roo is girl shy. It's not so much that he likes them, they just kind of scare him at first. Ry likes to keep to himself a lot, but can be quite silly. He loves to give hugs and good ones too. He writes lyrics and likes to sing, but never has reveled his singing voice to anyone. Most of the time he is either in his room or outside drawing. Ryan is very creative, it pretty much flows from his fingers to his toes. CREATIVECREATIVECREATIVE. The boy is pretty level-headed, never really thinking himself as better or quite out there but just another down-to-earth kinda kid. His appearance, he usually is wearing tight jeans, band tees, some sort of hat, and vans. His eyes are a chocolaty brown and practically pierce your soul when he darkens his eyeliner. Ry is the guy every girl dreams of. The one you just want to hang onto and never let go. The soul mate you've been longing for.

**Chapter 1: Let's Get these Teen Hearts beating Faster Faster.**

**-Izzay's POV.-**

"Ugh.." Izzay groaned loudly as she stared at the reddish colored house. It was a long time since anyone had lived there. The windows were covered in grime, and most of them were either broken or completely smashed in. Weeds filled the what-used-to-be garden and most of the lawn. The grass was at least a foot tall. Paint was peeling from the sides of the house. Shingles were missing from the roof. Ack, I'm afraid to see the inside. Izzay thought to herself.

"Oof!"

Izzay turned towards the do-it-yourself moving van her dad had rented, only to see her twin brother lying on the ground with a box on top of his head.

"B! What have I told you about boxes?!" Izzay said playfully, while trying not to burst out laughing.

Brendon lifted up the box very slowly peeking out. He was making his famous "puppy-dog pout" face and very innocently said,

"I don't remember, Z.." His pout turned into a crooked smile, like the ones on the covers of male-model magazines or the ones you read about in cheesy romance novels. He then slid the box back over his head and pretended to fall asleep.

"Mhhhm.." Izzay remarked while and evil grin was making it's way across her face. She crept quietly over to Brendon and sat right on top of him.

"HAAAAYYYYYY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" he whined while struggling to get up.

"Well, It's pretty obvious. It's that I wanted to sit on you." Izzay said plainly while pretending to look at her nails.

"What do you think your doing to your brother?"

Her father had come around from the front and was now looking at his daughter quite confused.

"Just having a bit of fun." She smiled so innocently. Muffled noises came from the box.

"I think your brother has had enough fun for now." He said pointing at the box and the struggling body underneath her. Izzay sighed and said,

"Yea.. I guess." She stood up slowly and moved away from her brother. He stood up and threw the box off his head.

"Last time I'm putting a box on my head while your around." he pointed at his sister. She just smiled again and said,

"I have no idea what your talking about...it could have easily been dad." Brendon's eyes grew wide as he turned to his father.

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Brendon screamed while running around the yard with his arms in the air. Izzay just dropped to the ground and started laughing hysterically. Her brother was to much. Izzay finally regained her composure and stood up. She wiped her eyes of the tears that had formed from all her laughing and brushed herself off.

"Your such a loser, B!" Izzay yelled while her brother continued to run around the yard.

"Yea, but you still love me." He yelled back smiling. Izzay giggled to herself then she heard a familiar noise.. the sound of skateboards. She looked next door only to see a girl around her age coming down the side-walk in all sorts of colors. Her hair was a deep purple and black. It almost hurt to look at her in the bright sun. Close behind was a boy who looked a bit older. He had shaggy brown hair and was defiantly struggling to stay on his board. Obviously he was a beginner.

"Oh come on Ry! It's not that hard!" the girl yelled over her shoulder.

"Your talking to someone with balance issues here!" he yelled back almost falling flat on his face. Being very shy, Izzay just turned away hoping that they would just pass on by.

**-Ryan's POV.-**

Damn, this is hard. Ryan thought to himself, while trying to stay balanced on his new skateboard. Just then he saw a boy running around and screaming in the neighbors yard.

"What in the..." He started to say until he realized he was falling. SMACK! He had landed right on top of someone.

"OH my god, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm just learning to ride and everything..." and then he stopped. The victim to his balance issues was a girl... and she was beautiful. Her lips looked so soft and her eyes were a piercing amber. Ryan felt his face get hot. He was blushing so many shades of red.

"I...uh...erm.." Ryan couldn't talk, he couldn't breathe... and then she started to giggle. It was heavenly, like the voice of an angel...

**-Izzay's POV.-**

Izzay had just been slammed to the ground by the boy with the shaggy hair. He had chocolaty brown eyes, which we're surrounded in eyeliner. He was just starring down at her and his face was blushing madly. The boy began to stutter and make a total fool of himself, but she really didn't care. She thought it was cute, so she began to giggle. He then realized he was still on top of her.

"Oh... I... I'm sssorry." He stood up a bit shaky and help her up as well. Izzay's shyness totally dissolved away as she noticed how nervous he was around her and said,

"So what's your name?" The boy seemed confused by the question and managed to slur out,

"Rrrryann..." His face got even redder, if that's even possible.

"Well, nice to meet you Rrrryan, I'm Izzay." She laughed and held out her hand. He shook it in quite a daze.

"Uhh.. Yeaaa, niice to meeeet you tooo." Just then the brightly colored girl ran over her arms in the air yelling something about a 'sneaky run.' She jumped on Ryan and started yelling,

"RYRY WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RAPING PEOPLE!?" She was obviously teasing, but Ryan smacked her in the back of the head and with that she bit his arm. Izzay just stood there and starred, more confused than ever until Brendon came over.

"HEY HEY YA... um.. what the hell?" Brendon came over while the girl was biting Ryan's leg, and it defiantly looked weird.

"Is that any good?" Brendon laughed asking the girl. She nodded and said,

"Tastes like chicken." Brendon just laughed even more. He out sctrecthed his hand to the girl, who just bit it.

"NICEEEEE. NOW I MIGHT GET RABIES!" Brendon yelled as if the fact of getting rabies was a good thing. The girl just fell over laughing. Brendon joined in once again. After gaining there composure the girl said,

"Wow. Most people would call the cops! HAHA." Brendon wiped away some tears and replied,

"Yea, it's happened twice to me." he pretended to pout and then smiled that crooked smile of his. "The names Urie, Brendon Urie." he winked and outstretched his hand once more. "And your name is?"

"Jazzalyn Kyew Ross. But just call me Jazzay or Jazzay Kyew." she smiled widely and pointed to her brother. "Oh and thats George Ryan Ross the 3rd. But he goes by Ry." Ryan nodded towards Brendon. Jazzay then stuck her tongue out at Brendon and they began a childish sort of game, making weird faces. Izzay looked at Ryan and he seemed to be starring at her with a sort of awe. He quickly looked away hoping she didn't notice anything. Izzay smiled to herself acting like she didn't. She didn't want to embarrass the poor boy anymore.

"So...what school do you go to, Ryan?" Izzay asked out of curiosity.

"Uh..erm..Valley High." he was still stuttering.

"AH NO WAY NO WAY!" Izzay yelled practically scaring the crap out of Ry. "Me too!!" Ry got butterflies in his stomach.

**-Ryan's POV.-**

No way, I can't be this lucky. Ryan thought to himself.

"Awesome!" he yelled back becoming more comfortable with Izzay. "Can I see your schedule? Maybe we'll have some classes together." Izzay smiled and ran over to the truck pulling a paper out of the glove compartment. She ran back and handed him the piece of paper.

"Here ya go." she said still smiling. She had a brilliant smile. Ry couldn't help but stare. "Uh.. are you going to read it?" she asked looking confused.

"Oh, haha yea." Ryan's face turned red once more as he looked down the list. "Looks like we have Art, Calculus, and lunch together!" Ryan looked back up smiling as wide as ever.

"That's great!" Izzay jumped up and down. "I'm actually looking forward to school tomorrow." She laughed and Ry joined in.

"HEYYYYY." Jazzay yelled at Brendon for poking her. She poked him back and the two got into another childish fight. These two were made for each other. The two ended up on the ground laughing once more.

"You're really cool you know that right?" Jazzay said to Brendon. Brendon turned slightly pink and stammered,

"Haha, yea.. you are pretty cool your self." he smiled awkwardly as Jazzay's face turned a bit pink as well.

"RYANNNNNNN!! JAZZAYYYYYYYY!"

Crap, dad's drunk again. Ryan thought.

"COMING DAD!" Jazzay screamed. "We'll we better go, Dad's calling." Jazzay smiled at Brendon and then Izzay. "And while I'm here might as well see if I've got classes with you two, too!" Jazzay grabbed our schedules and proudly announced that she had lunch, free period, and life science with Brendon and everything besides calculus with Izzay. She sqweed and gave Brendon and Izzay a hug then skated off. Ry decided to keep it safe and carry his board home. He waved good-bye to his new friends and walked home. He ran up to his room and lied down on his bed. She's amazing. Was all he could think about. He then stood up and walked over to his desk and began writing. "Back to the streets where we began, feeling as good as lovers can. Oh you know..."

:D && I'm ending it here. Hope you liked it! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! It's all I ask. kaythanks. (: and I do realize it was mostly Ryan and Izzay POVs and the story was a little boring, but it'll get better. I'll list new characters as they appear through out the series. 5 reviews equals next chapter. x) love, Izzay Dee Urie.


End file.
